List of Schindler elevator fixtures (North America)
This is a guide to the elevator fixtures found in Schindler elevators in North America. For the fixtures found in worldwide, please refer to Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide 1988 to 1996 RT fixtures When Schindler bought out Westinghouse's elevator division in 1988, it carried the production of Westinghouse's RT buttons over to their part division, Adams. RT was the Westinghouse's/Schindler's answer to Dover's Traditional fixtures. RT is very rarely used in newer installations, although Schindler Vandal Resistant COPs still use RT for fire service. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.47.34_PM.png|Westinghouse/Schindler RT buttons. 1996 to 2002 MT fixtures Schindler MT fixtures were first made in 1996 as their competitor to Dover Impulse, Otis Series 1, and Montgomery Vector (and later Montgomery KONE Series 220). These fixtures typically use triangular, round, or square lens lanterns, along with a rectangular button with a square braille plate, white square button, and illuminating red rectangular light above the button. It can mount with M-Line fixtures which have few installations in the United States. These fixtures are another type of the fixtures made by Epco and provided by Schindler. Nowadays, Schindler MT fixtures still provided on the low-rise 500A elevators and special order. SchindlerMT1.png|Another MT buttons. Schindler_MT_indicator.jpg|Typical MT floor indicator (improved version). MTindicatorSchindler.jpg|Another MT floor indicator (improved version) used in a Schindler PORT elevator. Schindler MT indicator FL.jpg|MT indicator (improved version) in Bank of America Fort Lauderdale, FL. South-parking-piedmont-hospital.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.54.53_PM.png|Schindler MT w/ Vandal Resistant panel. ykttyryti.jpg|Schindler MT Call Station: Macy's San Francisco CA Fort Wayne, IN Schindler Hydraulic Elevator in Macy's in Glenbrook Square Mall|Fort Wayne, IN: Schindler Hydraulic Elevator in Macy's in Glenbrook Square Mall. Screenshot_2014-07-29-01-29-54.png|Schindler MT car station (credit to Instagram user r3dlin3sf). MT Vandal Resistant These are very similar to the HT vandal resistant, but the lamp in the button is green, white or yellow. Not much is not know about MT Vandal Resistant because they are not as common as Schindler's other fixtures. MT 1.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant button with white lamp. MT.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant buttons with green lamp. MT 3.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant with white lamp. MT 4.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant up/down hall lanterns. 1998 to present HT fixtures The HT fixtures started in 1998 and was firstly made by Schindler and used in the Schindler 321A elevators. HT fixtures are applied on the Schindler 330A, 400A/400AE and 500A and modernization elevators (Miconic HXpress). It has many different variations: Standard HT The standard version of the HT fixtures are the basic fixtures used in the 330A (hydraulic), 400A and 500A models. Standard HT buttons look like white, rounded rectangular buttons, that bulge out and have an indentation in the center to make the button easier to press. The braille is black with white lettering. HT.jpg|Schindler HT lantern Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 2.51.51 PM.png|Schindler HT floor indicator Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 2.51.32 PM.png|Schindler HT panel Schaumburg, IL Schindler Hydraulic Elevators in Whole Foods Market|Schaumburg, IL Schindler Hydraulic Elevators in Whole Foods Market Premium HT HT comes in a premium variety that replaces the black Lexan plastic call station with a stainless steel one. Other than a change in materials, they are the same as Standard HT. HTPremium.jpg|Schindler Premium HT Call Station: Hilton Garden Inn Downtown Jacksonville, FL Vandal-resistant HT HT also comes in a vandal-resistant version. HT vandal-resistant buttons are stainless steel, with a white dot in the center the aluminates when pressed. They are very similar to the Schindler MT Vandal Resistant. Phone button locations vary between the 300A (between fire service and the floor buttons) and 330A/400A/400AE/500A models (in the same area as the door controls and alarm). It is very common in Canada, rather than the normal HT. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.55.59_PM.png|Schindler HT Vandal Resistant. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.56.21_PM.png|Schindler HT Vandal Resistant floor indicator. CIMG6350.JPG|Another Schindler HT Vandal Resistant buttons. CIMG6358.JPG|HT vandal resistant call buttons. CIMG6355.JPG|HT vandal resistant hall lanterns. Chimes There are three known type of chimes found on HT elevators as of 2014. There were thought to be only two, but a discovery in 2014 showed that there was one more type of chime HT elevators used before the current one. The first HT elevators originally used chimes that were lower pitched than the ones they use now. The up chime is a simple E♭. The down chime is a quick G and then E♭. The floor passing chime, which is also the chime used for nudge mode is in F. These chimes were discontinued, possibly because they do not comply with ADA regulations. Any time Schindler's maintenance crew finds one of these, they replace the chimes with the current high-pitched ones, so they are now very rare. The current chime is much slower than the low-pitched chime. 330As and 400As all use these types of chimes, except for the floor pass chime. The up chime is simply a long B. The down chime is first a long B, and then a long G. The nudge mode chime in both the 330A and 400A is in the key of C. The floor pass chime on a 330A is the same as the nudge mode, but on a 400A, it is a very high-pitched G. The two mentioned types of chimes above were thought to be the only two chimes HT elevators used. However, on March 28, 2014, YouTube user Ih8escalators discovered a Schindler 321A installed in 1998 with extremely rare chimes, which are lower than the common low-pitched chimes. This elevator can be found at Macy's Furniture Gallery in Carle, Place, New York, and as of 2016, this is the only elevator with these chimes, and is possibly the only HT elevator left in the world with these chimes. The going up chime is a quick C. The down chime is first a quick C and then a quick D. The floor passing chime, which is also the nudge mode (first demonstrated by CVE9120), is a D. This was discontinued possibly because of ADA regulations, the same problem the more-common low-pitched chimes had. This type of chime was possibly replaced by the more-recognizable low-pitched chime. Schindler Low Pitched Hydraulic elevator @ Bedford Courthouse with musicfreakcc & Nudge Mode|Schindler HT with low-pitched chimes (credit to DieselDucy for this video) *RARE!!!* Schindler 321A Hydraulic Elevator - Macy*s Home Furniture - Carle Place, NY|The Schindler 321A at the Macy's store Carle Place, NY with the rare chimes (credit to CVE9120 for this video). Schindler 330A Hydraulic Elevator at Whole Foods Market (The Shops at Merchants Walk)|A Schindler 330A with the current chimes (credit to elevatorman247 Productions for this video) File:SCHINDLERTASTIC!! North Elevator at Ocean Reef Resort in Myrtle Beach|A Schindler 400A with the current chimes (credit to escalatorgeek881 for this video) TXPress Schindler TXPress fixtures usually found on the elevators which have been modernized. This fixture is made by Epco and provided by Schindler. Z-Line :Further Information: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (Z-Line sections) Z-Line are hall keypads used in the Miconic 10 destination dispatch elevators. In the earlier version of the American Miconic 10, the keypads have black square buttons and simple red LED dot-matrix display above the keypad buttons. They can also be in a form of a standalone pillar. Later version have large panel, white buttons, and LCD car indicator display with grey dot-matrix. Newer Miconic 10 elevators in the United States were using the standard boxless Z-Line keypads which were also used outside the United States. Z-Line keypad were discontinued in 2012 when the PORT elevators were introduced but the Z-Line destination indicator currently still in-production for the PORT system. Miconic 10 panel USA.jpg|American version of Z-Line keypad panel. Miconic 10 keypad US (1).jpg|Older American Miconic 10 keypad panel with black buttons and red LED dot-matrix car indicator. Miconic 10 keypad US (2).jpg Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators at Bank of America Plaza Ft. Lauderdale|Older American Z-Line keypad on a Schindler Miconic 10 elevators in Bank of America Plaza Ft. Lauderdale (video: musicfreakcc). Schindler Miconic 10 Traction elevators @ JW Marriott Washington DC (destination Dispatch)|American Z-Line keypad with white buttons and LCD display with grey LED dot-matrix. Schindler Miconic 10 elevators at JW Marriott Washington DC (video: Dieselducy). Me Messing Around With A Schindler Miconic 10 Panel!|American Z-Line keypad in a form of standalone pillar (video: clarkloveselevators). Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators at Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, Hawai'i|Standard Z-Line keypad on a Schindler Miconic 10 elevators in Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, HI (video: Kira1106). FI GL 100 Line :Further Information: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (FI GL 100 Line sections) These fixtures are used in the American 3300 MRL elevators. The American FI GL 100 Line fixtures have white square buttons which lights up in red and square metal call buttons with a circle tactile and a small red lamp on the top-left. Floor indicators are red LED digital segments, the exterior floor and lantern indicator is normally installed on the door jamb. There are no touch-sensitive buttons as they are non-ADA compliant. FIGL100 hallstation HamptonInnH6.jpg|American Schindler FI GL 100 Line hall station (Credit to YouTube user JimLiElevators) FIGL100 carstation HamptonInnH6.jpg|American Schindler FI GL 100 Line car station (Credit to YouTube user JimLiElevators) Schindler 3300 buttons US.jpg|American FI GL 100 Line car station buttons. Schaumburg, IL Schindler 3300 Traction Elevator to X-Sport Fitness|Schaumburg, IL: Schindler 3300 Traction Elevator to X-Sport Fitness. AWESOME Schindler 3300 MRL Traction Elevator @ Falls Church Shopping Center|Schindler 3300 MRL Traction Elevator (Falls Church, VA) FIGS FIGS was introduced to the United States in September 2016 when the Schindler 3100 was launched to the North American marketNew Schindler 3100 MRL Traction Elevator Offers Cost-Effective Solution for 2-3 Story Buildings. Unlike the version found in Europe and Asia Pacific, the buttons does not have braille or tactile (due to ADA compliance). Instead, braille plate is present beside themSchindler 3100 brochure (North America). It looks very similar to the American version of Linea 100 fixtures (see below), which are used in Schindler 5500 elevators. Linea 100 :Further Information: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (Linea 100 sections) These fixtures are used in the American 5500 elevators. They look exactly the same as the ones used in Europe and Asia Pacific except with added braille plates and there is no tactile on the buttons due to ADA compliance. Screenshot 2015-11-11-01-12-37.png|A real life model of the US version Schindler 5500 elevator cab, with the Linea 100 car station visible (Credit to Instagram user bowen.heather) Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 6.14.03 PM.png|American Schindler Linea 100 car station. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 6.12.54 PM.png|American Schindler Linea 100 inner floor indicator. S5500 COP Americas.jpg|American Linea 100 car station with Linea Vetro LCD floor indicator. Epco :Further information: Epco Fixtures Guide Epco is Schindler's fixture division. Epco is just like any other third party elevator company like Innovation, GAL, ect. Epco also makes some fixtures that are only used on Schindler elevators and made just for Schindler elevators, however, the fixtures made for Scchindler. Epco was bought out by Westinghouse in the mid 1980s. After Schindler bought Westinghouse, Epco continued to make MT fixtures for Schindler but Epco also contiued to make Westinghouse AE too but Epco's Westinghouse AE was not specifically just for Schindler, Epco made the Westinghouse AE fixtures for any elevator installs. Westinghouse AE was renamed Circleline and joined the Epco fixture line that could be used on any elevator instead of joinning Epco's fixture lines that were made for Schindler. Epco still made MT and RT just like AE (Circleline) but MT and RT were made by Epco for Schindler just like how Epco made AE, MT and RT for Westinghouse in the 1980s. Adams is also a division of Schindler and makes RT line. Epco_door_control_buttons.jpg|Epco buttons used on Schindler Miconic 10 elevator. See also *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (for fixtures found outside the United States) *Westinghouse Elevator Fixtures Guide *Haughton Elevator Fixtures Guide *Epco Fixtures Guide Category:Elevator fixtures guide